


Her smile (lights up the world)

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's just all fluff, Lena looks gorgeous and Kara gets caught staring, SuperCorp, This is basically a date though, these two are so cute, they're not dating (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena wants to forget about her bad day so she goes to see Kara.





	Her smile (lights up the world)

The knock at the door startles Kara from her comfortable position in front of the TV, the evidence of her earlier snacks scattered across the coffee table. She frowns, she's not expecting anyone to show up since she knows Alex has a date with Maggie. She focuses her gaze on the door, the image changing until she can see through wood.

Lena.

Kara's frown turns into a smile and she’s off the couch in an instant, heart already beating slightly faster in anticipation of seeing her friend. She grabs her glasses from the table and hastily shoves them on her face just as she pulls the door open.

Kara’s heart stops, her whole body freezes, as she takes in the sight of woman in front of her. Her mouth is half open but no words come out as her eyes flick down then travel up Lena’s body, taking in the black heels she’s wearing, the bare legs before her eyes hit the deep red of the dress that ends just above Lena’s knees. Kara's eyes continue their ascent, taking in the fit of the dress, the dip in the neck and Lena's exposed arms.

Kara hears Lena clear her throat and that's what finally forces her gaze upwards and she sees that Lena’s hair is loose around her shoulders and her lipstick matching the dress before she meets Lena's eyes.

Kara blushes and knows she's been caught staring, she really wasn't subtle about it but can you blame her?

"I..ahh..sorry, hi."

Kara notes that Lena is blushing too but she smiles, "hello, Kara."

Kara's own smile turns into a frown when she has a thought and her eyes go wide, "oh no, did we have plans?"

Lena shakes her head, quick to ease the worry on Kara's face, "No. I was just wondering, if you have no plans for the evening, if you wanted to get dessert with me?"

"Dessert?" Lena looks suddenly nervous and Kara berates herself for not answering immediately, "I mean, of course, I'd love to. But is everything ok? You only usually indulge in sweet foods when something's wrong."

Lena smiles, "nothing's wrong, I've just come from dinner with the L-Corp board members and I'd rather end my night with good company and food instead of that, those men are insufferable."

Kara nods, she's heard stories from Lena about the board members before, she doesn't know how Lena can stand being in the same room as them. "Then allow me to help you forget about them for the evening."

Lena smiles, "let's go then."

Kara is ready to step out the door and follow Lena when she looks down at her own attire, "wait, shouldn't I change first?" Her sweatpants, t-shirt and hair that she has messily tied into a bun look terrible in comparison to Lena's dress.

It's as if Lena can read her mind, "no, you look great, and who cares what people think anyway."

Kara debates for a moment then nods, trying to ignore the way her heart flutters at the fact Lena just said she looks great. She grabs a jacket from the back of a chair and follows Lena out the door with a smile.

She's surprised when they get downstairs and Lena has a car waiting for them, driver and all. Lena gives the driver an address, one she doesn't recognize, but Kara knows there are some nice places to eat in the area. Kara really hopes they're not going to a fancy restaurant, not the way she's dressed.

The drive to wherever Lena is taking her is nice and they sit too closely in the back of the car. Kara can feel the warmth seeping into her skin from where their thighs are pressed together. It's distracting having Lena so close, especially with Lena dressed like that and Kara has to remind herself not to stare again after already being caught once.

All too soon and not soon enough, they pull up outside the last place Kara expects Lena to take her. A diner?

Lena sees the look on Kara’s face. "Is this ok? I mean we can go somewhere else but I told Jess I was going to see you and was going to invite you out for dessert and she recommended this place and-"

Kara cuts Lena off with a hand on her arm and a warm smile, "don’t worry, this place looks great, and I’m sure it will be if Jess recommended it."

"Ok." Lena blushes again. “But you cut me off before I got to the best part."

They step out of car together, "what's the best part?" Kara already thinks the best part is getting to spend the evening with Lena.

"They have giant ice cream sundaes."

Kara's whole face lights up, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling and Lena laughs. "How giant?"

"We'll soon find out, won't we?"

Kara takes Lena's hand and practically drags her into the diner, Lena stumbling behind her in her heels while she laughs.

They're seated opposite each other in a booth near the back and Kara's eyes widen in surprise when she hears Lena order two giant chocolate fudge sundaes.

Once the waitress has left, Lena notices the look of surprise on Kara's face, "what?"

"You're getting one too?"

Lena grins. "Only because I know you'll finish yours and want more."

Kara practically bounces in her seat, “you’re the best!”

It doesn’t take long for the waitress to return with their desserts and Kara’s eyes actually widen when the waitress puts the sundaes down in front of them. They really weren’t kidding around when they named this sundae ‘giant’, these things are huge.

Lena’s eyes are wide too as she takes in the desserts, “I’m not even sure I’d be able to finish this in a week let alone one sitting.”

Kara laughs, “don’t worry, I’ll help you once I’ve finished mine.”

Lena laughs too, “I’m counting on it.”

They dig into their ice creams, Kara with a huge grin on her face and she practically shoves ice cream, brownie and chocolate sauce into her mouth. Lena takes smaller bites, a smile on her own face but that’s more due to Kara’s excitement than what she’s eating.

Kara’s finished in no time, her eyes falling to the bowl in front of Lena which looks almost untouched. “Have you actually eaten any? I hope you’re not saving it for me.”

Lena shakes her head, “I don’t know where you put all that, I’ve already eaten enough ice cream to last me a month.”

Lena pushes her bowl across to Kara, who after a moment’s hesitation, digs into the second sundae, grin back on her face as she demolishes the second one in record time. Lena can only watch on in amusement as Kara licks her spoon clean before she drops it into the bowl with the satisfying sound of metal hitting the empty glass bowl.

“We’re definitely coming back here again,” Kara says, her smile infectious as Lena smiles again too, her meeting completely forgotten now.

“I’ll tell Jess you approve of her recommendation.”

Kara nods enthusiastically. She’s about to respond when her phone goes off, a frown settling on her face as she pulls it from her pocket. She really hopes she doesn’t have to leave, she’s having such a good night with Lena and she doesn’t want Supergirl to ruin it.

“Is everything ok?”

Kara breathes a sigh of relief and smiles as she looks up at Lena, “yes, it’s just Alex checking in.”

She sends a quick response to Alex but now with her phone in her hand, Kara has an idea.

Lena looks confused as Kara slides out of her seat in the booth and settles into the seat beside her. “What are you doing?”

Kara holds up her phone, “I’m documenting this. I need proof that I got ice cream with you at 11pm on Wednesday night while I was wearing sweats and you’re wearing a gorgeous dress.”

Lena has barely processed the words when Kara is already holding the phone out on front of her, ready to take a selfie.

Kara nudges Lena’s shoulder with her own, “smile.”

Lena sees their faces on the screen and she can’t help but smile when she sees the wide grin Kara is wearing, how happy she looks. She smiles herself, a warm feeling bubbling up inside her and spreading through her chest as Kara takes the picture. It’s times like this that Lena wonders how she got so lucky to have Kara as her friend.

“Now that’s not fair.”

Kara’s words break her out of her thoughts and she finds Kara studying the photo, “what?”

“How is it that even with chocolate on your face, you still look beautiful?”

Lena’s eyes widen and she makes a grab for the phone, intent on deleting the picture if she really does have chocolate on her face. It’s only as Kara’s laughing as she holds the phone out of Lena’s reach that the rest of Kara’s words register and then she’s speaking before she can stop herself, “beautiful?”

Kara blushes as her eyes lock with Lena’s and suddenly she’s shy as she speaks, “yeah.”

The shy smile that appears on Lena’s face in response has Kara relaxing. She holds out the phone to show Lena the picture, “I was only joking.”

Lena frowns despite herself.

Kara is quick to explain, “I mean about the chocolate thing! You of course look beautiful but there’s nothing on your face.”

Lena looks down at the picture instead of looking at Kara because right now, Lena is sure she won’t be able to keep everything she’s feeling from her face, she’s sure Kara would be able to see just how deep Lena’s feelings run for her.

 _Wow_ is all Lena can think as she takes in the photo. She does look good, she can admit that to herself, she can tell that she’s happy by the light in her eyes and the smile on her lips, she not sure she’s ever seen herself look like this before but it’s Kara that catches her eye.

Kara looks absolutely radiant.

Her cheek is pressed to Lena’s, their bodies close, and Kara looks happy. Her smile is wide, her eyes are full of laugher and there’s hair that’s slipped from the messy bun that frames her face and she looks beautiful.

Lena’s slightly breathless as she asks, “can you send it to me?”

“Of course,” Kara smiles as she takes the phone from Lena, taps the screen and moments later, Lena’s phone is sounding from her bag.

Lena smiles as she sees the photo again and she quickly makes the photo her lock screen, wants to see Kara’s smiling face every time she looks at her phone. She holds the phone up so Kara can see what she’s done and she laughs when Kara holds up her own phone to show that she’s made the photo the lock screen on her phone too.

“I suppose we should probably leave soon,” says Lena when she realises her phone is saying it’s after eleven, “we both have work tomorrow unfortunately.”

Kara’s shoulders drop slightly but she’s knows Lena’s right. She goes to reach for her bag to pay for their dessert but realises belatedly that she’d forgotten to bring it. Not that it matters though because she looks up to apologise only to find Lena leaving several bills on the table.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me since I invited you.”

Kara smiles as they both slide out of the booth, this time Lena reaching for her hand as they exit the diner.

“I texted my driver, he should he here any minute.”

Kara smiles in acknowledgement. She’d have liked to suggest they go for a walk, just to prolong the evening, but the late hour and Lena’s shoes stop her. She feels more than sees Lena shiver as they stand close and Kara immediately drops Lena’s hand so she can remove her jacket before she drapes it over Lena’s shoulders.

“Kara, what are you-“

Kara cuts her off, “you’re shivering, which I’m not surprised you are in that dress, but I don’t want you to get cold.”

“Are you sure? Won’t you get cold?” Even as she speaks, Lena’s already snuggling into the warmth of the jacket.

Kara shakes her head as she retakes Lena’s hand, stepping closer to her side under the pretense of keeping warm.

Lena’s driver arrives moments later and they slide into the car together, their hands never separating. They sit too close once again, their joined hands resting in Kara’s lap. Kara’s glad for that, that their hands are in her lap instead of Lena’s that is. Lena’s dress is sitting high on her thighs, high enough that if their hands were in her lap, they’d be touching bare skin and Kara’s not sure she could handle that right now, not after the night they’ve had that certainly felt like a date.

The drive is over again all too soon but Kara can’t help but smile as Lena offers to walk her up to her apartment, their hands still joined as they climb out of the car together.

They walk up to Kara’s apartment in silence, both wishing they could somehow prolong this evening.

Kara only realises they’ve reached her door when Lena speaks, “thank you for this evening.”

“You’re thanking me? I should be thanking you.”

“You definitely improved my evening so of course I’m thanking you.”

Kara smiles, “anytime.”

There’s silence for another moment, neither sure what to say now. Something feels different tonight, it doesn’t feel like the end of normal nights they’ve spent time together.

“I should go,” Lena finally says as she pulls the jacket from her shoulders and holds it out for Kara to take.

Suddenly Kara panics over the fact that Lena is about to leave. She knows she has to but tonight has been so much fun that she wants to do it again.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow,” Kara blurts, her cheeks going red as her mouth snaps shut, too late to stop the words. It would’ve sounded like any normal dinner invitation between them if not for how quickly the words spilled from Kara’s lips.

Lena looks surprised for a moment before her lips turn up in a smile, a blush on her face as she accepts the invitation, one they both know is more than just a casual dinner between friends, “I’d love to.”

Kara grins, “it’s a date.”

Now they’re both just standing there, staring at each other, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

It takes a moment for Kara to realise that Lena is still holding her jacket out for her to take and she shakes her head, “keep it or you’ll get cold on the way home. You can give it to me on our date tomorrow.”

Lena settles the jacket back around her shoulders a smile on her face. “Goodnight, Kara,” Lena says and she leans in, presses a lingering kiss to Kara’s cheek.

When she pulls back, she sees the lipstick mark she’s left on Kara’s cheek and smiles.

Kara smiles shyly back at Lena, “goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With one last smile, Lena leaves and Kara can’t help but watch her until see vanishes around the corner.

Kara closes her door behind her and rests back against it for a moment, trying to make sense of what just happened in her hallway. She has a date with Lena! She actually just asked Lena out and Lena said yes! And Lena had kissed her! Kara’s cheek still tingled from the contact and she knows that there will be lipstick left on her cheek from where Lena kissed her.

Kara can’t help it as she grabs her phone and takes a quick picture of herself, her smile wide and the lipstick mark clearly visible on her cheek.

She sends the picture to Alex with the caption, “Guess who has a date tomorrow!!” with a bunch of emojis after it. Kara laughs to herself as she imagines what Alex’s reaction will be, she’ll probably be relieved that Kara finally has a date with her long time crush and will no longer go on and on about how she doesn’t stand a chance with Lena like she usually does at their sister nights. She’ll have to wait until the morning though to get a response because Alex is probably asleep already. And if she’s not, she’ll be busy with Maggie and Kara really doesn’t want to think about that, doesn’t want anything to spoil her good mood.

Kara goes to bed that night with a smile on her face, her last conscious thoughts being of Lena and how excited she is to finally have a date with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading.


End file.
